Starfire, Empress of Tamaran
by xXHeart of GoldXx
Summary: Starfire has to go back to Tamaran because there is a horrible war going on and they need an Empress to help! Blackfire comes to get Starfire and she is surprised to see that her sister is on her side. I know it's a horrible summary but please review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

It was around the middle of the night. My friends and I had just finished a movie and we were all tired from today's events. I will not go into that because it was not important. But I will mention that the rates of crime were rather high today. I yawned as I opened my window to let the cool night breeze in. I loved the night air. It was refreshing. I put on my night attire and went into my bed. I heard a knock at my door. I silently cursed in Tamaranean, however my friends had no idea that I do. I thought to myself that I was lucky to have knowledge of a language that the people of Earth would never know. I got up from my bed to answer the door to my room. I opened it to see Beast Boy standing there, looking very scared. "What is the matter, Beast Boy?" I asked. I felt deeply concerned for my friend. What was frightening him?

"I'm a little scared…the horror movie Raven chose freaked me out." He explained to me. "Everywhere I look, I see that freaky girl…"

"How could I help?" I asked. I always wanted to help my friends no matter what the cost.

"Well…maybe I can stay in your room for the night? And not tell anyone tomorrow morning?" He asked me.

"Sure! My bed is very large; you can share it with me." I said happily.

"Isn't that a little…odd?" Beast Boy gave me a rather strange look.

"No. On Tamaran, sharing a bed with the opposite gender is not uncommon amongst friends." I explained.

"Oh! Well in that case, I'll just come on in!" Beast Boy said and snuggled under the covers. I giggled and went under the covers on the bed on the other side.

The next morning, I woke up early like usual. It was around five o'clock. I decided to carry Beast Boy into his room and put him in his bed so he was not embarrassed about last night. I went back into my room and made my bed, took a shower, and brushed my hair. I walked into the living room. I was usually the only one up at this hour. Robin was sometimes awake, but last night I had a strong feeling he did not return to his quarters until three in the morning reading over some files of some sort like he usually does. I realized I would be alone to watch the sunrise this morning. I went outside, only to see the formation of gray clouds in the early light from the sun. I did not wish to be outside when the sunrise would not look so good. I decided to go back to my room and maybe write to my K'norfka. I smiled at the thought. I knew that he would love to hear from me. I wrote the letter. It was three pages long about everything that was going on in my life at this time. I told him about yesterday's battles and how we were victorious in all of them. Once I was finished, I scanned it into my laptop as Robin said it was. This was no ordinary laptop though because it was from my home planet. My K'norfka gave this to me after I was almost married about a year and a half ago. I sent him the letter and I could not wait for a response!

It was around eight when Robin finally woke up. This was rather late for him. I heard his door shut so I happily flew over to his door. "Good morning Starfire." He said to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"It is such a glorious morning! However, the weather is not too pleasant. I did not get to see the sunrise." I said.

"Hopefully tomorrow it's not raining." We walked to the kitchen to get breakfast. I had my usual mustard and pancakes and Robin just had the pancakes with syrup.

"I'm surprised Cyborg is not awake at this hour." I said.

"He did use a lot of his battery yesterday. He probably has to charge it longer than usual." I agreed with Robin just as Raven entered the kitchen. She made some of her herbal tea.

"Good morning, Raven! Would you like some pancakes? They are still warm!" I said with happiness in my voice.

"No thank you." She said. Raven has never been a morning person. I felt as if we were complete opposites. I was overemotional, she had no emotion. I am a morning person; she is more of the night person. I enjoy doing the hanging out with my friends. Instead, Raven would rather sit alone and read a book. However, she has been able to slightly feel since her father was defeated. She just chose not to.

"Are you sure, Raven? Surely you must be hungry because we ate dinner at five at night last night. You should eat something." I suggested.

"Sorry, Starfire but I actually have to watch what I eat. I don't have an extra eight stomachs." She snapped. I was slightly hurt, but I kept my smile on my face so I did not look the part.

"I am sorry Raven. I was not doing the thinking before words come out of my mouth." I responded. Raven nodded her head and looked away.

The day went by without any crime and no response from my K'norfka. I was saddened, but I remained optimistic. I knew he was probably busy being the Grand Ruler of Tamaran. However, not just a day went by, weeks went by. I was beginning to wonder if he had received the letter. I began to wonder what was going on in Tamaran.

It was another rainy day. I sighed as I checked my laptop. Still, there was nothing from my K'norfka. It was late at night. I decided to finally go to bed. I opened my window, ever so slightly to let in the fresh air. I turned the light off and shut down my laptop. I had trouble falling asleep. I just could not stop worrying about my K'norfka. I started to hear a ruffling noise from outside. I told myself it was just the trees and the high winds. I knew that it was not. "It is just the trees." I said to myself as I went deeper into the blankets and shut my eyes tight. I heard my window opening. It was already opened, but I knew someone was breaking in. I did not know what to do. I reached over to my lamp and switched it on. I saw someone's arms struggling to open the window more. "Who is there?" It came out as a whisper. I wanted to scream. I wanted to yell for Robin. I opened my mouth but I only mouthed, "Robin." I heard this person give a small grunt. I realized this must be a female and this voice was very familiar. I decided to put my robe on and walk over to my window. There was a hand hanging onto the ledge of the window. I opened the window wider and stuck my hand out to assist her into my bedroom. Once she was in, I saw her long black hair and those all too familiar purple eyes. "Blackfire?" I was very surprised to see her here. I would have thought she would never want to see me again. I saw that she was weak and began to fall to the floor. Quickly, I caught her before she hit the floor. I brought her over to my bed. "Sister? What brings you here?"

"I don't know how to explain this to you. But I will try." Blackfire said. She coughed up blood. I gasped. I ran into my bathroom and got a washcloth. I wiped the blood off of her face. "Sorry."

"It is okay." I assured her. "What is going on?" She began to explain as she lay back on a couple of pillows. I kept myself alert though, just in case this was a trap. My sister has never had a great reputation. However, I cannot blame her considering how poorly she was treated compared to me when we were children growing up. Blackfire was always discriminated against because of her black hair and purple eyes when everyone else has red hair and green eyes just like mine.

"There is a war going on in Tamaran, sister." She said.

"How would you know this?" I asked.

"Our K'norfka let me come back to Tamaran a year after you banished me. I have done no harm since, let me assure you." She paused, and then continued, "The war is between Tamaran and the Psions. The Psions attacked us. We are only defending our planet. The war is brutal and bloody. We are losing more people than I can count. Without a Grand Ruler making up battle strategies, our planet is surely doomed. I tried to get the throne, not illegally, but I tried to get it back for our family. However, it is not me Galfore left the throne to, he left it to you and now Tamaran needs you more than ever. I wouldn't have come here unless I really needed help."

"Wait, what do you mean there is no Grand Ruler?" I asked.

"Galfore was killed by the Psions." I began to cry as she said this. No wonder he never received my letter or sent one back! I was so upset. It was like losing my parents all over again. Galfore took care of Blackfire and me when my parents were busy ruling the planet. In fact, I saw Galfore much more than I saw my own parents. I know they loved me very much, but they could not be there as much as Galfore was able to. "I know it's devastating." She said and we sat there and hugged. Part of me was sad because of my loss, but part of me was happy because Blackfire was treating me like a sister, not an enemy. We broke the hug.

"I assume I should go to Tamaran." She nodded.

"We should leave now."

"Blackfire let us wait until the morning. You need to rest. How did you get this hurt?" I asked.

"It's hard to leave a planet that's blockaded by the enemy alone." I felt foolish for asking such a question. I tended to Blackfire's wounds and then we both went to sleep. We were to leave early in the morning. I was nervous and scared to be in charge of battle plans for a war! How would I be able to do this? Would Blackfire help me? She has always been a leader while I have always been a follower. Now it was my turn to be a leader? I wonder if Robin felt this way when he had to plan to save the world from the Brotherhood of Evil.

The next morning, Blackfire and I both took long showers because we knew we would not be able to shower or possibly be comfortable for days, maybe weeks or months. But if this war was as bad as Blackfire claimed it was, I knew I would be there for years. "You aren't going to wear that, are you?" Blackfire asked, referring to my usual uniform that exposed my stomach.

"What is wrong with this?" I asked, not understanding.

"You should be wearing something that, I don't know, has some more protection? Kind of like what I am wearing." Blackfire said, referring to her outfit which was one like the one I arrived in Earth in years ago.

"Oh yes! I shall fetch my old garments!" I said as I took out my old uniform. I quickly put it on. It felt odd. I have not worn it since my first day in Earth.

"Great. Let's go."

"Wait! We should not leave on empty stomachs. And I must say goodbye to my friends." I exclaimed. She sighed and followed me to the kitchen. We both ate breakfast. It was around five thirty in the morning. I remembered I usually watched the sunrise with Robin. He was probably waiting for me! However, I had to say goodbye to the other Titans first. Robin would still be on the rooftop. I went to Cyborg's room first. He would probably not like it what I was about to do, but I stopped his charge. His eye shot open.

"Starfire!" He said and looked at the clock. "Girl, you have got to be crazy, unpluggin' me from my charger!"

"Cyborg, I am leaving for Tamaran in a few minutes. I have to go and I do not know when I will be back. They need me there to help with the war going on." I explained. Cyborg said goodbye to be and told me he would miss me. Tears rolled down my cheeks as I left his room. Next was Beast Boy. I woke him up by sitting on his bed, shaking him gently.

"Star?" He yawned. "What's going on?" I told him what I told Cyborg but it was a bit more emotional. He cried along with me. "You will come back, right?"

"If all goes well, then I will. I cannot make any promises though." I cried. We hugged and I left for Raven's room. I knew she probably would not care if I was here or not. She had told me many times that I was very annoying and needed to learn how to be quiet sometimes. However, she was still a friend and I had to say goodbye to her. I just walked into Raven's room. I knew she would not appreciate this, but I had to leave soon.

"Starfire! What are you doing in my room! You can't just walk into my room without permission!" She yelled.

"Please Raven, let us not fight today." I said and began to cry. "I am leaving for Tamaran. Galfore is dead and I am next in line for the throne. I have to take it because I am Tamaran's only hope to end this war."

"I am so sorry. I didn't mean to…I'm sorry." Raven said. To my surprise she gave me a hug. I hugged her back.

"It is okay, Raven. I will try to be back soon." I said.

"Please, promise me you will be careful. I know I never show it, but you're my best friend." I smiled through my tears.

"And you are my best friend, too Raven. I will miss you. If you go into my room, there is a laptop. You can contact me through it, but it is in the Tamaranean language. I have taught Cyborg some, so he may be able to assist you. But do not get worried if I do not reply for days, or even months." I explained. We finally said bye and now I had to go to the rooftop to say goodbye to Robin. I rejoined Blackfire and she followed me to the rooftop. However, I saw her crying. "What is the matter?" I said, through my own tears.

"It's just…you have this great life here on Earth and here I am, taking it all away. I'm ruining your life again, but this time I really don't want to." She said.

"I know, but I am glad you informed me about Tamaran." I smiled at her.

"You are not the same Koriand'r that was captured all those years ago. You are much braver, but you are still loyal. I cannot believe you trust me."

"You are my sister. I will always try to believe you no matter what." I said to her. She smiled and finally, we were off to the rooftop. I saw Robin standing there, facing the horizon. I was guessing that he heard me because he turned around.

"Starfire, where were you? And why are you wearing that? And why is Blackfire there?" Robin said and got into a battle stance when he saw Blackfire.

"I was getting ready to leave for Tamaran. Blackfire told me that there is a war going on and Tamaran is in bad shape. I am wearing this for protection." I explained. "Galfore has been killed so I must go be the Grand Ruler." I began to cry. Robin hugged me. I hugged him back.

"You're really leaving." He whispered.

"Yes. I must go for my people, but I will try to come back soon, but it may be years before I return." I said. "And you must let me go physically, mentally, and emotionally. I do not want you to have to wait for me. You should be able to move on. I honestly do not think that I will survive."

"You will survive. You are so strong, Starfire. I love you and I will wait for you. You're the only one that I love."

"I just want you to know that if you do not want to wait for me when years go by, I will be okay with it." I really did not want him to waste his life waiting for me to come back. I truly did love him.

"No matter what happens, I will always love you Starfire." Robin said.

"And I will always love you too." I forced a small smile. "I will miss you."

"I'll miss you too." He said. All of a sudden, I heard the door to the roof burst open.

"Wait! Starfire!" It was Beast Boy. He was still in his pajamas and he was holding something.

"Yes Beast Boy?" I could clearly see that he had been crying.

"I want you to have this." He said and held out a small necklace. I took it from him.

"What is this?" I asked. It was a gold necklace with a gold chain.

"It's called a locket. You put a picture of people in it. Open it and take a look." I did as I was told and opened the locket. It had a picture of Robin, Raven, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and I at the park. I remembered that this was the small wallet sized picture that Beast Boy had on his nightstand. I started tearing up.

"Oh, thank you Beast Boy!" I said and gave him a hug. I let the tears flow freely. I was sure crying a lot this morning. I looked over to Blackfire, who was smiling the whole time, but I could see she was trying to hide the fact that she was crying. I motioned for her to come over to us. "Blackfire and I must go now. I will miss you all." I cried and Blackfire held my hand in a sisterly way. Right before we were about to fly off, the door burst open again. This time, it was Raven.

"Starfire! Wait!" She said and ran over to me.

"What is it, Raven?" I asked. I could see that she had been trying not to cry.

"You can't go. You just can't." She said.

"Raven I must go. I will try to come back someday." I sniffed. I did not want to leave already and this was just making it even harder.

"Okay, but I just want you to take this." She handed me an envelope.

"What is this?" I asked, looking at it.

"It's a note. When you feel like you want to give up or are homesick, open it then, not now." She explained.

"Okay. Thank you Raven." I said and put the note in my shoe so it would not get destroyed. I said my final goodbyes and the Blackfire and I flew off to Tamaran.

"Your friends really care about you." Blackfire stated.

"Yes I know. I am lucky I found such caring friends." I responded.

"You are lucky, sister. Maybe that luck will come in handy later on." I smiled at that. I guessed that my luck has finally come. We flew through the stars and the darkness of space. Finally, Tamaran came into view. I saw the blockade Blackfire was talking about. "Okay, I want you to follow me. Fly as fast as you can. I learned that fighting them is pointless. There are too many of them. We just have to keep flying through, no matter what. Once we get into the planet, we'll be safe momentarily. If you place a foot on the ground, you will be attacked. So, do not land. Keep flying. So far the palace is the only safe place. We are going to go there and no pit stops or anything, even if you see a defenseless person, you keep flying. Do you understand?"

"Yes sister. I do understand." I followed Blackfire. She was flying rather fast and I was following her as fast as I could go. I felt myself get shot, but I kept going, ignoring the pain for the moment. I felt myself get shot again, but I remained strong. I did not want to look at the wounds because I was afraid I would start feeling the pain they brought. However, I could feel the blood slowly dripping off. I was starting to doubt myself, but I decided to look at the picture in the locket Beast Boy gave me. I quickly closed the locket and smiled to myself. I began to imagine Robin leading me on our missions. It gave me hope and I kept following Blackfire. I was wondering what was going through her mind at that moment. Was she scared? Or did she feel no fear? Eventually, we entered Tamaran and flew to the palace that I had grown up in. We used our DNA in order to access it. We entered and locked the doors and activated the security.

"You alright?" Blackfire asked me. I looked at my wounds from the gun like weapons. Blood was still slowly dripping down.

"I was shot, but I think I will be okay." I forced a smile. I saw that Blackfire had been harmed as well. The two of us walked to the infirmary in the palace. It was deserted. The usual medical team was not present. I noticed the royal servants were also gone. Blackfire and I tended to our own wounds. We were both okay. I opened the locket again. I did not miss my friends yet, mainly because I have only been gone for maybe three or four hours, but I knew that when tomorrow came, I would miss all four of them dearly.

"You'll see them again." Blackfire put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Oh, I really hope I do." I said and closed the locket. I was wondering why Blackfire was treating me so nicely. She hasn't been this nice to me since we had been experimented on all those years ago. "I have to ask you something."

"What is it?" She asked.

"Why are you being so nice to me? You have not been this nice since we were…" I knew she would know what I meant.

"I don't know. I think it's because I was angry after we were…you know. I just reacted differently. I guess I felt that since we were treated that way, I could do anything. Galfore helped me realize that what I was doing would not change the past." She explained. "I guess, I took my anger out on you."

"I understand." I said. I knew that the experiments had changed both of us mentally. I began to appreciate freedom and life, while she broke the laws and rebelled. "What do I do now?" I asked. I had no idea what to do in this situation. I wanted to let my people know that I was here to take control, but how was I to do this?

"You have to talk to the person in control of the army." Blackfire said as she put the crown on my head.

"How do I go about this task?" I was nervous, and it definitely showed in my voice.

"I told him to come today. I told him a day or so ago that you would be here. He will be here momentarily. I'm glad we made it in time." Blackfire explained. How could she sound so confident and brave when I was afraid for what was to come? Maybe it was because I was in charge of things and whatever I decided, I would be responsible for it, whether it be a victory or the loss of all my people.

"Where are we to meet him?" I asked. I held back the tears in my eyes. I sure was crying a lot today and I did not want to be a weak leader. I was beginning to understand what Robin had to deal with. He had many responsibilities, like battle strategies for the team and making sure the city was always safe. Oh, how I missed him already! I wanted to feel his warm lips on mine. However, I knew that I would not see him for a while.

"In the meeting hall." She responded.

"How will he get into the palace?" I asked. Only the royal family could properly access the palace.

"Before I left, I entered his DNA into the database. The palace will recognize his DNA and let him in." I should have known Blackfire would have done this. She was always the smarter, more logical thinker. I was always the carefree little sister who did not focus on my studies when I was a girl unlike Blackfire. Because of the bullies and people who had discriminated against her, she never had too many friends to hang out with so she would always be studying. I remember her once saying 'friends will get you nowhere, but knowledge will' to me. She always would say this because I knew deep down she was jealous of me because I was always very popular. Right now, I wished that I was focused on my studies, learning from my father, just as Blackfire had. I was thankful that she was here to help me with this ordeal.

"I should have thought of that." I said.

"You're probably under a lot of stress with this being thrown on your shoulders." I nodded, agreeing with her. "Starfire, you are going to be the first Empress of Tamaran to be in charge of a war!" I had not thought of that! It was true, most of the emperors or empresses of the past had been married by my age.

"Please do not remind me." I said.

"It's okay; I'll be here with you the whole time." She said to me. "Come, we must go to the meeting room." I nodded and followed my sister. I was glad she decided to treat me with respect after quite a few years. When she opened the doors, I saw the General sitting there. We spoke in Tamaranean for he did not know English.

"Hello Empress Koriand'r." He said and bowed.

"Hello General." I said and took my seat; the one at the head of the large table.

"What is the battle strategy?" On Earth, usually the general is in charge of this, however on Tamaran, the Emperor or Empress would be in charge. I thought about it a lot when Blackfire and I were flying to this planet. I did not know if it would work, but I gave him the orders anyway.

"I believe we should try to get rid of this blockade instead of fighting on our planet. I think we need to get this battle into space so our planet will not be destroyed. It may take years to get this war out of Tamaran, but it is better to protect the children and others not fighting in this war. It is too dangerous to keep battling on land. We must take it to outer space." I explained. I hoped he would not laugh at me.

"That's actually a great idea, Empress." He said. "But how will we do this?" I was scared, for I did not know how to. I was never the leader type.

"I…I…I do not know. I believe I should leave that up to you. I am not experienced in coming up with plans as big as this." I confessed.

"I understand. I will come up with the battle strategy, but I will carry out your plan. If there are any changes, don't hesitate to contact me." The General said. I nodded and he left to go fight in the war and let the others know what the plan was.

"That was good, Starfire." Blackfire complemented. "I'm glad you didn't just come up with a battle strategy on the spot. The General is wise; he will know what to do." I nodded, yet again. I did not feel like talking much. I had to get to work which consisted of me signing documents and counting up the dead. I did not like this too much because while I was doing the paperwork, I came across a child that had died when a Psion had blown up one of the buildings. "How are you?" Blackfire asked. How was I? I was crying because I was filling out papers for the dead. I remembered my father doing this when he was Emperor. It did not seem so bad, considering people were not dying in mass numbers because of a war. These people had so much going for them, but yet they were risking their lives and dying.

"Not so well." I said. "Children are dying because of this!" My sadness was turning into anger. I slammed my fist on the desk. "The General better get this war into space."

"You're under a lot of stress. Let me help you fill these out." She offered. Blackfire had royal blood, so she was able to do the paperwork with me. I had never signed so many papers in my life.

**So what did you think? I thought it was pretty good XD**

**Please review, even if it's not a good one. **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

It had been a few weeks since I was called to Tamaran to help with this cruel war. Less people were dying and the battles were moving towards the blockade. I knew that once the battle was in the atmosphere, there would be a mass number of deaths again. I cried every night because of the poor people dying to protect the planet and I had been under a lot of stress. Is this what Robin felt like? I hoped not. My friends had been contacting me every week. They sent videos to me with the use of my old laptop. I would watch them, but I never had time to reply. I also did not want them to see me under this stress. I was becoming almost a new person. I did not cry when I saw dead bodies falling from the sky anymore. This was a daily event now. However, at night, I was like myself again.

"Starfire, I have some horrible news." Blackfire stated. I did not want any bad news at the moment; however, I had to know what was going on.

"Yes, Blackfire?" I asked.

"Tamaran is losing again. Some of the battles are not in the sky anymore. They're descending." No. This could not be correct! We had been making a slow progress and now it was quickly making a downfall. I knew there would be angry people. It was my entire fault that this was happening. I needed comfort. I needed someone to tell me it was okay and take this burden off of my shoulders. I wanted to go back home and see my friends and not worry about this ordeal. "The General wants to talk to you."

"Tell him I am taking a break." I said.

"Starfire, you can't just take a break! He needs to talk to you now." Blackfire said. Now? Why was everything now? I needed a five minute break at the most. But of course, I always do the right thing.

"Bring him in." I sighed. The General and I talked for a bit about how many people were going down. He proposed a plan to get the battle to the atmosphere first. He suggested using the most deadly weapons. I knew that these weapons would also wipe out the people using them, so there was no gain. I told him to split the army. I told him one should gain the upper hand and the other half should be defending the planet. He told me that this would be a horrible idea because the Psions are too powerful. I told him to do what he thought what was best. After all, my ideas were not very good.

After six months of being under so much stress, I decided to finally take that break. No one was supportive of this though. I had to take this break for a day. I really needed one so badly. Some nights, I got little to no sleep. I had to take a break. I just had to. I left Blackfire in charge for a day. She did not particularly agree to it, but who was to defy the Empress? Not even the princess did. I ran to my bedroom. I could not fly because I never felt joy anymore. I was beginning to lose hope as I saw three bodies falling from the sky in the distance from my window. I quickly shut the curtains. I could not stand this war at all. It was really getting to me. I needed my friends. I missed them so much. Tears fell from my eyes as I looked at the picture in the locket that I wore around my neck every day. I almost opened Raven's letter, but I decided one day I would need it even more than today. I put it back in my drawer. I decided to use the computer to contact my friends. I saw that they were actually online! I guessed my luck was finally returning! I started a video chat with my friends. I just had to wait for…there it was! Someone clicked the accept button!

"Starfire!" It was Raven! I burst into tears when I saw her. I saw the look of hope on her face. I did not want to sadden her, but I could not tell any lies if she asked me any questions.

"How are you?" She asked. I was horrible. I was scared and I was stressed. I felt as if I was alone.

"Wonderful! Everything is fine." I lied. I knew Raven could see right through me. Her smile turned into a frown.

"Tell me what's going on." I told her everything, from the moment I was in charge to my mental breakdown.

"I do not think I can do this anymore."

"Yes you can, Star. But let's not talk about this."

"Agreed. How have you been?"

"I have been well. Beast Boy grew three inches in the past six months! I think he has a chance of being taller than some girls." I laughed at that. Beast Boy has always been quite small for his age.

"I miss you so much!" I said.

"I miss you too, Starfire. Honestly, I didn't think you had that much effect on everyone. We all kind of…changed." I gasped! Raven did not seem any different, nor was she?

"You do not seem different." I examined.

"I try to stay the same. But there's no one here to talk to, you know, that's a girl."

"I did not know you liked our late night talks." I said.

"I do. I didn't realize how much I did until now. Sorry I wasn't a better friend." Raven looked down.

"Raven, you are not a horrible friend. You are a great friend, and never think that you are not again. I have too much to worry about right now." I said. I thought it sounded rude, but Raven did not think so.

"Have you opened the letter yet?" She asked.

"No I have not." I told her. She nodded.

"Just remember, whenever you need a confidence booster or if you think everything is against you or something, you read it then." I nodded to show her that I understood what she had said. Raven then changed the subject and began to tell me that she tried dating a boy named Kevin, but it did not work out. I felt bad for her because every time she sees someone, it does not work out for her.

"Where are the others?" I asked. I was eager to see Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Robin. Robin. The love I had for him was so strong and pure. I had never loved anyone as much as I love him. I wonder if he was waiting for me to get back. Or did he move on? Part of me wanted him to move on just in case something happens or I never return. However, another part of me wanted him to be waiting for me even if it took years. But I knew that would be unfair to Robin. He deserves to have a life even if it is not with me.

"I don't know how to tell you this Star, but Cyborg…he left a month ago. We…we don't know where he is." Raven broke the news to me slowly.

"Please tell me Robin and Beast Boy are still there." I cried.

"They are. But you may not like what you see when you talk to Robin." Raven warned. She went to get Beast Boy. What was wrong with Robin? Why did Raven say this to me? I pondered this until I saw Beast Boy come into view. He had a big smile on his face. I could tell he has not smiled in a while.

"Star! How are you? You coming home soon? Did you win?" He threw the questions at me without taking a breath. I decided to answer.

"I am okay, but I am stressed. No, I do not think so and not yet." I said with my head down.

"Oh. Well, you're gonna win you know why?"

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you're Starfire and you're a Titan and Titans always win; even if they are billions of miles apart." He said. I laughed as he stood up on the chair. He then got down and started to talk seriously. "Things are pretty bad, huh?" I was surprised at his seriousness. This was not like him at all.

"Yes they are. I am truly trying my hardest, but it does not seem like it is enough." I ran my hand through my hair.

"You'll get through this. When you get back, things will go back to normal." I hoped he was right. I could not stand being so far away from my home. It hurt me to know that I was most likely the reason why Cyborg left and everyone was different.

"I know I will." I lied. I knew that one day, I would be needed to go fight in battle and be in charge of a whole army while in battle. This thought scared me. "Why did Cyborg leave?" I asked, dreading the answer.

"Things change." He stated simply. What changed? What kind of things? He began to speak again. "Cyborg felt that the Titans would split up. He didn't want to be the last one remaining." I knew that if I did not leave, he would still be there and I would still be there. It would be back to normal, but it never will be. Not ever again.

"I am sorry I caused this." I said. I could not bear this situation. I want to go back! "How have you been?" I asked after an uncomfortable silence.

"Not too good. I'm bored all the time."

"Why is that?"

"Cyborg's not there to hang out with, Robin ignores everyone, and Raven never really did anything with me anyway." He shrugged. I wanted to cry. I wanted everything to be back to normal. I have been mentioning that quite a bit.

"I am sorry."

"No, it's not your fault. You'll come home soon. I know you will."

"Maybe you are correct." I knew that he was not. At the rate this war was going, I probably would never return to Earth. We talked for a bit, and the Beast Boy went to get Robin. I could not wait to see him! I sat there for about five minutes. I heard yelling from the other room. I heard Raven and Beast Boy telling Robin to come talk to me.

"No!" I heard him yell. This brought tears to my eyes. Why wouldn't he want to see me? My question was about to be answered. "Why Raven? Why? You wanna know why? It's because it's too painful! If I look at her now, even talk to her, it'll be even more painful when we hear the news that she's dead, that's why!" I was not going to die! Maybe I was? Who knew? I just wanted to talk to Robin. That is all I wanted.

"Robin!" I yelled into the computer. He stepped into the room and saw my face on the screen. I saw his painful expression as he saw me. "Please, just…please talk to me." I begged as a tear rolled down my cheek. "I will come back someday."

"I'm not so sure about that." He began to break down right in front of me. I had never seen him truly cry like this. I cried along with him. I reached out to the computer, hoping to feel his soft, warm skin on his face. I only felt a cold computer screen. "Look at this. Look at what this has done to me."

"You were not nearly this upset when I left." It was true. He was stronger than I was. Was he really though? After this, I had begun to question if he was emotionally strong as he was physically.

"I was. I just didn't show it."

"I love you." I said. I was expecting a reply. There was none. The screen went blank. He was no longer there. The one person who I needed to be strong was not there for me. I clutched my chest. I could feel my heart breaking in two. It was slowly ripping apart. I clung to my pillow and cried into it. I heard my door open. I knew it was Blackfire by the comforting hand on my back. It reminded me of my mother's touch. I remember when I was a mere child, I would cry every time she had to leave with my father. I would cry into my pillow and she would come in the room and slowly rub my back until I calmed myself down. This is what Blackfire was doing to me.

"I heard." She whispered. I sat up and cried even more. I did not know that not hearing the simple four word response would be so heartbreaking.

"I just want to go home. But I know I cannot." I said.

"I know you do. Come on. Let's go back. You have work to do." Blackfire said. I stood up and followed her out of my bedroom. I had to stop thinking about my friends. They were affecting my performance for my job. I knew it was a horrible thought as I ran back to my room and tucked the locket away in my drawer.

**Here's chapter 2! I know it's really short. Sorry about that XD**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

Ch.3

It had been about a year and a half since I was called to Tamaran. I had become much stronger. I was able to handle the stress that being Empress brought much better. I was able to look at the dead bodies falling out of the sky without feeling sympathetic. I was not the wimpy, mentally and emotionally weak Starfire anymore. I was emotionally strong, determined, and knew I could end this war some way and somehow. I do not mention physically strong because I have always been strong.

The war was getting better for Tamaran. Less people were dying and the war was mostly in the sky or remote locations. I was feeling much more optimistic than a year or so ago. I was glad that I was here. I felt needed and wanted. I could not remember feeling more needed than I am now. Blackfire could see that I had become a different person. She said that this was good for me but sometimes she said she missed the old me. How could she miss someone who had been so stupid? I was much more intelligent now. I was able to get more things done. I shook these thoughts out of my head once I signed my name for the final time that day. I no longer complained about my wrist and hand cramping up. I learned to cope with it.

"Starfire!" Blackfire said as she flew into the room.

"What is it?" I asked. I knew my voice did not sound as soft and sweet as it once did. It was much more demanding. I had learned to be more demanding because when I was not, nothing got done.

"You are needed in battle! I don't know why, but the General needs your help to command half of the army for his plan – er your plan to get to outer space." Blackfire explained. I was needed in battle? I remembered only about ten times in Tamaranean history that the Empress went into battle. I guess I was about to make that ten an eleven.

I walked into the room where I had found battle armor for the Empress. I remembered that my mother told me my great great grandmother was the last one to wear this. I hoped it fit. I dusted it off and put it on. It fit perfectly. It was a one piece suit with extra protection around the stomach. The outside felt hard and sturdy but the inside was soft and I was easily able to move around in it. I felt even more important. I was about to help lead the army! I felt fear coming over me, but I quickly pushed it aside with my new found determination. I saw the General and had to speak in Tamaranean for him.

"I am ready." I said. I fixed the crown on my head. I had to wear it. This would make me an obvious target, but I knew I would be able to do anything.

"Good. I am glad that you are going to help. This plan should work. I am skeptical about the strategy though. I have been failing you a lot." My compassionate side took over.

"You have not been failing. You are trying and helping this planet all you can. That is heroic." I complemented him. I saw a smile form on his face.

"Be careful Starfire." Blackfire said to me before I left. "If anything happens, just fly or run away. You won't die and I will make sure of it." She said. I left her in charge of the palace until I got be. She was right. I will not die. I am Starfire, Empress Koriand'r. I will not die. A cannot die. And most importantly, I do not want to die.

I was given orders. I had been so used to giving these orders, not receiving them. However, I knew the General was very skilled and knew exactly what he was doing. He told me and the army that I was going to lead into battle what to do. I had a look of determination on my face. I wanted to prove myself that I was not weak in any way and this was the ultimate test. I led my army to the skies. We began fighting. I shot someone with my gun like weapon. The Psion was falling. I had killed. I had murdered. I had committed a crime in my eyes. However, I had to keep fighting. Psions are very ugly, I must say except there was a young one, he was probably a year younger than me. Before I was about to stab him, he gave me a look of sorrow and grief. He did not want to be there. I could tell by looking in his eyes. I pushed him away and let him go. I was not able to kill him. But-my thoughts were stopped right there. Before I knew it, I was flying through the air uncontrollably. I saw that we were all split up. It was a surprise attack from the Psions. I opened my eyes in time to see that their surprise attack for us wiped out the Psions we were fighting. I made eye contact with the young Psion I saw before and before I knew it, I saw his head snap off and I saw his dark, deep red blood spewing from his neck. I saw this happened to many of the Psions around me, but it was not always a head. Some arms and legs flew through the air. I slammed into a rock. I looked up to the sky and I could only see explosions. I wondered if the Psions plan backfired or was this their plan? I did not know and I could not think about it at the time because I felt blood coming from my head. It was not too bad. I felt lucky. When I went to stand up, I felt excruciating pain through both of my legs. I knew that this was a bad sign. I sat back down. I knew I could not fall asleep because of my head injury. I kept myself awake even though I wanted to sleep off the pain. I looked back up at the sky and began to cry. I hadn't done that in months. I looked back down at the ground and stopped crying. I had to be strong for myself.

"Koriand'r. Come in Koriand'r. I saw the explosion. Are you okay?" I heard my communication device go off. It was the General.

"Yes, I am okay. My legs hurt though. I wish to go back to the palace."

"Okay. I think I can handle this now. The Psions miscalculated where the bomb was to go off. They killed about half their army instead of ours. Most of your sector found me and we are pushing them back into space as we speak. You did an amazing job Empress Koriand'r. I Couldn't have done this without you." I thanked him and he said bye. I was excited. We were finally getting somewhere! My smile faded once I heard someone say in Tameranean,

"Help me please." I flew over, making sure not to land on my feet when I got down to where the voice was. I stayed in the air hovering over a fellow Tamaranean. The sight before me made me fall onto the ground. I carefully sat beside the man. He had a deep gash across his abdomen. One of his legs was a few feet away from him. The blood was coming out like a waterfall. He coughed up some blood. I gently lifted his head onto my thighs. It hurt, but I ignored the pain. There was no way he was going to make it home. I knew that he was to die right there.

"I am here." I whispered.

"Empress Koriand'r?" He gasped for breath. I nodded. I began to cry. "Don't cry."

"I am sorry this has happened to you. May I ask, what is your name?"

"Xyla'nder." He coughed. "I have no one. When I die, bury me here." He was maybe a year or two older than I was. He continued, "I know you're the Empress, but this is my last request."

"I will fulfill your last request." I gently stroked his cheek until he closed his eyes, never to see the world again. I crawled over beside him and began to dig a hole. I used my starbolts to create the hole faster. When I was done, I lifted him and gently placed him into the grave that I dug. I gently put the dirt over him. I broke a piece of rock off and carved his name into it and placed it so that it would not fall over. I had a very hard time flying back because I was so upset. I stayed low to the ground because I kept falling. Once I flew to the palace, Blackfire was there waiting for me. She caught me in her arms before I fell on the hard ground. She carried me to the infirmary.

"What happened to you? There's blood all over you!" She placed me on the bed.

"This…this is not my blood." I explained to her what happened and I began to cry hysterically.

"You shouldn't have gone. I told the General, but he insisted…"

"It is okay. What is done is done. If I was not there, Xyla'nder would not have been properly buried. She nodded.

"Where does it hurt?" She asked, changing the subject.

"Both of my legs."

"Change out of this battle gear." She said, handing me a gown. I did as I was told. The pain became more evident. She took an x ray of my legs. A doctor that we had found a couple months ago came in to determine what should be done.

"They are both broken. You'll need casts all the way up both of your legs for three months. You won't be doing too much walking. I am sorry Empress Koriand'r, but you may not be able to walk as you once did ever again. You may have a slight limp, especially in your right leg." I cried again. I began to realize that I was never emotionally strong. I was always my weak self. I began to give up hope for myself. If I could never walk correctly, was living worth it? What was I saying? Of course it was! Life is so valuable.

I was told to do my work in my room. I was happy about that because I was only in there two or three hours. I was set up in there. Blackfire would be helping out by doing tasks that I could not do. I was also told to relax and get some rest. The war was in Tamaran's favor now so I was finally able to relax without worrying. I glanced around my room. I was alone. I had forgotten how it felt to sit back and relax. I smiled to myself. I looked over and I saw my computer was collecting dust. I had not even thought about cleaning, but now when I thought about it, this room could use a good dusting. However, I could not do this myself. I could not get out of bed unless I had to use the restroom for at least a month. I sighed, but I was kind of happy because I did not have to do much.

I began to have nightmares about the war. Every time I fell asleep I had a dream about Xyla'nder's death. The more I slept, the gorier the death. Then, as weeks went on, the dream got worse and worse. It was not just Xyla'nder's death that a dreamt about anymore, now it was a whole mass of people. These people's names all sounded familiar because I signed their death papers. Anyway, in the dream, I was walking. My casts were gone. I kept walking. I was in a dark cave. It smelled of rotting bodies and I saw the decaying people. One or two crawled over to me and kept saying "Help me" or "End my misery." However, in the dream I could not help them. I just stood there, afraid. Eventually in this dream, blood was falling from the cave. I would look up and see dying bodies losing pools and pools of blood. They would say "Why do you get to live? Just because you are of royal blood?" Then in the dream, I would drown in Tamaranean blood with them laughing at me. In the blood when I opened my eyes, I would see one of four people in it with me, casually waving at me. I could never really make them out. Then, I would scream and wake up. This night, I woke up without screaming. I used my crutches to drag myself across my room. Why did I get to live and they did not? I always questioned this since these dreams. I was no better than the average Tamaranean. I was only lucky because I was born into the royal family.

I opened my drawer. I saw a gold heart on a chain. It was a necklace. I opened it up. It was a locket. There was a picture of all my friends from Earth. Funny, I seemed to have forgotten about them. Tears came to my eyes as I realized that I still care for them. I wondered what they were up to. I put the necklace around my neck. I was such a horrible friend. I had forgotten about them! Why would I let myself forget about the best friends anyone could have? Then I remembered Robin. He was a jerk to me a year ago. I still missed him though. And I think I still loved him. I missed him too much now that I thought about it. My dream! That was them in the blood with me! Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and even Robin. I began to let the tears spill down my face. Oh, how I missed them still. I began to doubt that they missed me. They probably went on with their lives, unlike me who was in casts and was in charge of a whole planet. I was so devastated at this point. I felt like I had to run away. I could not run or fly away. I would be frowned upon. I sat on the floor, not caring that I would not be able to get up later. "Starfire? What are you doing?" It was Blackfire's voice. She knew about the dream. "Did you have that dream again?"

"Yes I did." My voice quivered as I spoke. I felt weak. I felt Blackfire carefully life me up and put me back in bed.

"Everything will be okay." She said as she hugged me. "With the looks of it, the war will end soon. I did the calculations and if we keep making this progress, you can go home to your friends in a month or two. The Psions are close to giving up." She said. I smiled through my tears at this and hugged my sister tightly.

"Thank you so much for helping me get through this." I said to her. "I know that you did not have to stay here with me. I am glad you did." I said to her. I knew that she used to be evil, but I did not see her this way anymore. She was the best sister anyone could ask for. I was glad that she was mine.

"You're welcome. Except if I didn't make those mistakes, Galfore would still be alive and I would be Empress and you wouldn't have had to worry about this war." She began to cry as well.

"Blackfire, it is not your fault." I said. What she said was true, but this war and all of the troubles she caused were not her fault.

"Okay." I knew she was just agreeing with me. Just then, there was an explosion in my room. I fell from my bed and I could not see Blackfire. However, I did see the letter Raven gave to me when I left my home. I put it in my pocket. I crawled around on the floor to find Blackfire. I screamed when I saw her. Blood. There was a lot of her blood on my carpet. I got over to her. "I'll be okay." She coughed. I picked her up and flew her to the infirmary. I placed her on the bed and the doctor began to stitch her up. I was crying. Why was my life like this? I was only eighteen and so much has already happened to me. More bad than good. I sat in a wheelchair outside of the room.

"Come in Koriand'r." I heard my communication device go off. I answered it.

"Y-yes General?" I asked.

"I heard about the explosion. Are you okay?"

"I am, but Blackfire is being tended to. I do not know whether or not if she is okay." I said.

"That explosion happened because the Psions are trying to get to you, but we defeated that ship! We have only one more to defeat! We are almost victorious!" I was so excited, but the sadness about my sister took over. I said good bye to the General once the doctor came out to tell me about Blackfire's condition. I was told that she lost so much blood, but she was alive. She would be okay after a few weeks of rest. I went in there and hugged her. I thought I was going to lose her. If I lost Blackfire, I did not know what I would do. I cried tears of joy. She was okay. She was okay!

"I thought you were gone." I cried.

"You can't get rid of me that easily." She joked. I smiled and gave her another hug and she hugged me back.

Blackfire and I healed together. She was better faster than I was though. Once those casts were off, I was so happy. I went through a lot of physical therapy. I was walking again, but I had to wear metal braces on my legs to help support my bones in my legs because they were crushed when I was hurt. They would never completely heal. That saddened me because when I was to return home, I would need assistance. I had to use crutches for the rest of my life; they were the ones that wrap around one's wrists. I was crippled for life. I was just gracious that I was able to live.

I walked outside for the first time, knowing that the war was over. The Psions were defeated. Tamaran was victorious. The smell outside was not too pleasant though. It smelled of death. I smelled the blood in the air, but I knew that Tamaran and the people were finally safe. I was told I had to make a speech to all of Tamaran. Blackfire was going to be right beside me the whole time. I was pleased to know this because I was emotionally scarred for life, or so I felt this way. If Blackfire was not going to be there, I would probably break down. I went up to the podium and I saw people that stood before me.

**So how was this chapter? Please review XD**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

"Greetings my fellow people." I started my speech the way my father had always started them. "I am here to say that we are victorious. The war is over. It has been two and a half years, or maybe a bit more since this horrible war started. Many brave people lost their lives, mostly the young. Many fought and risked their lives for us. I am grateful that I have such strong people. I am glad to see many of you standing before me are survivors from this war. I thank you." I paused. "I also experienced the battlefield. It was brutal, I must say. However, it did give me a reality check. I was becoming like my father. I was letting the power get to my head even though you did not notice. I was beginning to not feel sorry for these people that fell from the sky to never see the world again. But this battle, it brought me back to reality. What I saw was probably nothing compared to what these brave heroes had seen. I am having a memorial constructed for those who died and the ones who live." I said more in the speech. It was mainly congratulating the people who had fought in the war. I called off the names of those who did not survive. I cried during this part because I remembered signing all of the death papers. Half way through, Blackfire put a comforting hand on my shoulder. It calmed me down a little. After the speech, all of the Tamaraneans cheered for me, saying that they could not have one this war without me. I gave the General recognition. I told them that he was the one who had made the strategies. They cheered for him, too. I told them that without Blackfire's help nothing would have been accomplished on my part.

"All hail Princess Komand'r!" They cheered together. When I was done speaking, they all said, "All hail Empress Koriand'r."

I went back to my room to pack my things. I was to go back to Earth. I was so happy, but I saw that Blackfire was upset that I was leaving. Her eyes were brimming with tears. "Do you want to come with me?" I asked her.

"No. I don't really want to go to Earth. I would like to remain here." She said. I began to cry with her. "It has been two and a half wonderful years."

"It has." I agreed with her and I hugged her tightly. "I could stay here." I said.

"No, you go back to your old life. Just come and visit once and a while, you know? I mean, we can fly faster than the speed of light. It would be nice to hear from you too. We'll keep in touch. I promise."

"Okay. We definitely will." I paused. "Since I am leaving, there needs to be an Empress." I said. I took my crown off of my head and put it on Blackfire.

"Me?" She asked.

"Who else would I chose? Besides, one of us has to keep the family name on the throne. And I saw you looking at that doctor." We laughed.

"Yeah, he is hot." She admitted.

"I am leaving in the morning." I said. I leaned against my dresser to support myself. Blackfire picked up my crutches and I put them on. "I will miss you." I said.

"I'll miss you too." She said to me. I then went on my computer and informed Tamaran that Blackfire was the new Empress.

The next morning came and I was to leave Tamaran. I hugged my sister good bye and we promised each other that we would keep in touch. I flew off with some belongings and when I got to space, I looked at the picture in the locket. I smiled to myself. I was finally going home. I realized that I had never opened Raven's letter. It could not hurt to open it now. I opened the letter.

_Starfire,_

_ You are reading this because you gave up hope, feel lost, or you are on your way back to Earth. If it's the last reason, then congratulations! You are so strong. But if you are one of the first two reasons, then you need help from a friend. And I am that friend. I looked into the future and I saw that Tamaran wins. You will win, Starfire._

_ You are loved by your friends. When you come back, I will still be at the tower. I will stay there until you come back because if you do come back, I don't want you to be confused if no one is in the tower._

_Love your best friend,_

_ Raven_

Tears of joy rimmed my eyes. I began to fly faster. I wondered if Cyborg went back. I wondered if everyone was still at the tower. I could not wait to see friend Raven. I could not wait to see Beast Boy's smile. I could not wait to hug friend Cyborg. But most of all, I could not wait to kiss Robin and be in his arms once more. I looked down at my crutches on my wrists. I wondered how they would react to this. I was never to walk without assistance again. If I did, I would fall. I saw the top of Titan's tower! My heart was beating so fast I thought it would pop out of my chest! I carefully landed on the top of the tower. I looked around. It looked just like I remembered! I walked into the tower. "Hello?" I said. I said it again a little louder. I assumed that they were out at the moment. Maybe they were fighting crime? Out to lunch? It was around lunch time by now. I went into my room. Oh, how everything was exactly where I left it! Except when I looked at my bed, it looked like someone had been sleeping in it. I was confused. I shrugged it off as nothing and made my bed to the best of my ability. When I was satisfied, I went to the common room. I knew that my friends would have to walk through here when they returned. I sat on the couch. It smelled like home. I was so happy, words cannot describe it. I heard the door open. I stood up to see my friends, including Cyborg!

"And then when the guy was like…" Beast Boy stopped midsentence. "Starfire!" He said. I walked from behind the couch with my crutches, forgetting that they did not know of my disability yet.

"Friends!" I exclaimed and walked over as fast as I could to them. I started crying tears of joy. Beast Boy got to me first and gave me a hug. I took my crutches off to hug him. I was surprised at how much taller he was! He was an inch or two shorter than me, but this was definitely different. He seemed like he really grew up physically.

"I missed you Star." He said. He supported my weight.

"I missed you too."

"I'm so happy you're back." He whispered to me.

"I am happy to be back." I said. He helped me walk over to Cyborg. He picked me up and gave me a hug.

"Star." He said, not really believing it was me. "You're back. You're really back." I nodded, unable to speak because I knew if I did, I would break down crying. Raven then walked up to me. She let me lean on her for support as we hugged too.

"You read the note?" She asked me. I nodded to confirm her answer.

"On the…way…back here." I said. I do not think I've ever seen Raven cry out of joy before. I was even more surprised that nothing exploded when she felt her emotions. I was guessing she learned how to control her powers better than she already had. Raven nodded and hugged me tighter. It seemed like she did not want to let me go, afraid I would leave her…my best friend again. "I promise I will not leave for so long again." I whispered.

"How do you know?" She sniffed as she looked at me.

"Tamaran has a new Empress. I am no longer needed." She smiled and gave me another hug. She used her powers to get my crutches back and she helped me put them on. I looked over to Robin. He was still in a state of shock that I was here. Did he even want to see me? I hoped so. Even though he broke my heart two years ago, I still loved him. I walked over to him. "Robin." I said.

"Starfire." He said. "No, this can't be right. You can't be here. Not like this." He said as he eyed the braces on my legs. He ran to the elevator to his room.

"Sorry Star." Cyborg said and but a hand on my shoulder. "He's been taking it hard."

"This was the first day in months we got him to get out of the tower." Raven said. "I don't know what he does up there."

"I will go and find out." I said and took the elevator upstairs. I walked to his room, but he was not there. I wondered where he could be. I walked down the halls and heard a faint cry come from my room. I walked in my room. I saw Robin holding one of my pillows, my favorite one that I slept on every night, and crying into it. He seemed depressed. I walked over to him and sat next to him on my bed. "Robin." I began to cry, feeling his pain. "I'm here." I said. He looked up at me. I could tell he did despite the mask that hid his eyes from me.

"Is it really you? Or is this just another dream." He said. I reached out and wiped away a tear that spilled onto his cheek.

"It is me, Robin." I confirmed. "It truly is me." I went to hug him, but he stopped me.

"How do I know?" The pain and sadness on his face made me hurt even more. I wanted him to embrace me and kiss me. I tossed my crutches onto the floor and moved closer to him.

"Please Robin." I said. This time, he let me hug him. "I am here. I am here." I said over and over again as he cried into my shoulder.

"It really is you." He said and he kissed me! I kissed him right back. I missed the taste of his warm, tender lips on mine. When we stopped kissing, he looked me in the eyes. "I'm sorry I…" He started. I knew what he was apologizing for. It was when we were on the video chat and he hurt my feelings.

"I know. And I forgive you." I said. I knew he did not mean what he had said. He was upset and heartbroken that I had left him. I promised myself that I would not be leaving for a long time, not two and a half years again.

"I love you Starfire." He said. That was what I wanted to hear.

"I love you too Robin." I responded and we began to kiss again.

**I know, horrible ending. I'm not very good at these lol. Hopefully you liked it enough to leave a review. I'm trying to end stories better, but I am still struggling. Hopefully the next one will be better XD **

**I doubt you guys will, but if you have requests for stories, let me know. If I like your idea, I'll consider it! =)**


End file.
